See No Evil
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: COMPLETE!Kagome and InuYasha encounter a new enemy and she wants more than the shikon no tama!
1. Chapter 1

See No Evil Chapter 1

**I don't know why she carries that humongous sack.  What does she have in there anyway?  I turned around, seeing that she's lagging behind.  She really was struggling.  Stupid girl, I thought.  She's gonna fall and speak of the devil, she did.  She tripped on a rock and fell over.**

**            "AAGH!" she screamed.  Her limbs flew in the air…including her skirt, revealing her pink underwear.  I tried not to stare but it was just there!  It was!  It's not like I was hoping to see anything good!  It's only Kagome anyway…**

**            She sat up, pulling her skirt over her legs.  She was blushing kinda.  I don't see why, she doesn't have anything going on for her…I walked up to her, looking over her.  I was on the verge of laughing.  "Why did I guess you'd fall?"**

**            "Did you see anything?" she exclaimed, frantically.**

**            I turned away from her.  "Feh, like I really wanted to see anything."**

**            She was struggling to get to her feet.  Was her face red because she was embarrassed or was it because she was trying too hard to carry the sack?  Regardless, I took the strap of her bag and flung it over my shoulder.  "Come on, poor mortal.  I cant stand watching you anymore."  I started to hurry my steps.  I gotta get to a village soon.  The old hag Kaede was waiting there with Shippo and Myoja.  The ugly thoughts of tonight wanted me to hurry up to the village.**

**            "Why the hurry?" Kagome asked me.  After a few seconds, I think it finally dawned on her.  "Tonight's the full moon, huh?"**

**            I stared wide-eyed at her.  "Shaddup!  People can hear! Or other things…"**

**            She just gave me that smug, cute…cute?  Did I say "cute"?  I meant retarded!  Yah, that retarded, so-called innocent smile.  "Don't worry, we're almost there, right?"**

**            "Still," I protested.  "You walk slow."**

**            We arrived at the village around sunset.  Good…I think I'll hit the sack early…**

            I was snuggling out with Shippo, who was asleep.  Just then, I heard someone knocking on my door, calling me.  "Kagome."

            I gently put the sleeping Shippo down.  I recognized the caller's voice.  I opened the door, revealing Inu-Yasha's silhouette.  "What's wrong?"

            "I found something I think you should see," he said.  Suddenly, I felt a chill down my spine.  Something was wrong; I had a check it out.  I followed him down a long path, past the village and into the forest.

            I was on the verge of freaking out.  I could feel something was wrong.  Something in the air wasn't right.  It started to feel that way as soon as I woke up.  Was it involving what Inu-Yasha wanted to show me?  That was when this chill feeling started…

            I found myself in front of a small lake.  He suddenly turned to me.  His eyes…so serious, so calm yet tense, so deep.  He had something important to say.

            "I dunno how to say this…" he started.

            "What?  There's no demons or anything?  Nothing?" I asked confused.  Wait a minute…I thought it was a new moon tonight…Why do I still see his ears?

            "Well, I'm a ½ demon," Inu-Yasha said smugly.  Then he smiled.  It was somewhat cold…  "At least, that's what you think…" Suddenly he pushed me against a tree and then all these ropes and vines wrapped around me.  He shifted form and began to change.  Inu-Yasha's white hair turned into a dark blue; his body decreasing.  _He_ turned into a _she_.  

            She looked at me and began to laugh.  She had this long black hair, with blue streaks, that fell down to her legs.  She actually looked human, besides her powder white skin and white out eyes.  This demon…it was her I sensed!

            "Who are you?!"  I demanded to know.

            "Don't worry," she told me.  "I'll take care of them."  And she hit me across the face, and everything went black….

_…to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

See No Evil Chapter 2

**I felt something was wrong, so I woke up quickly.  I only found Kagome…bringing me breakfast?  That's a little strange.**

**She greeted me.  "Good morning, Inu-Honey."**

**"What the hell, Kagome?  What are you trying to pull?!"  That was weird, hearing those mortal endearments.**

**She smiled sweetly.  "What's wrong?  You're my little doggy!"  She started to pet my ears, which really tickled…but I had to stop her.**

**"Are you feeling sick?" I asked her.  She's acting really different…I mean, she was all hyper and everything but…I dunno…something bugged me.**

**"Sorry," she apologized.  "Well? Go eat!"**

**I picked up the bowl of rice, some fish and used the chopsticks to start eating.  After she told me she made it, I was actually shocked!  It was really good…even though it was the first time I ate her cooking.  **

**"Well," I said, putting every thing down after I was done.  "Let's go find more shards.  There was a tip yesterday in the Shingo Domains."  I got to my feet.**

**"Great!  I'll go get my bag."  Kagome smiled and trodded off happily.  Just then, Shippo came running up to her.**

**"Good morning Kagome!" he said.  **

**But she…just scowled at him. "Hi," she said coldly.  **

**"We're leaving?  Cool, I get to go—"**

**"No," she yelled.  She yelled at Shippo?  What's wrong with her?  She usually enjoys his company…**

**"Huh? But-"  Shippo protested.**

**"Didn't you hear me, you little brat?!"  Kagome belted at him.  "I said NO!"  She made him run away in tears.  I actually felt sorry for the poor runt.  It started to make me wonder what's wrong with her.**

**We left the village before noon.  The trip to Shingo is a long one and we'll probably reach there by tomorrow morning.  Her weird behavior back at the village bugged me and what really sucked was I had no idea what she was doing.  I felt something grab my hand.  In a panic, I turned around and found myself face-to-face with Kagome.  She was smiling.  Her eyes were shining brightly.  I've never seen them like that before.  Kagome clutched my hand.**

**"The forest is romantic, isn't it?  The birds…the flowers…don't you think?" she asked.**

**It was getting even weirder.  I tried to snatch my hand away but she gripped it.  "Are you coming down with something?  Did you fall and hit your head?"**

**She shook her head still smiling.  "No.  But I've fallen for you."**

**A sudden rush filled my body.  It was a warm and pleasant feeling that I could feel in my chest and then my face grew hot.  I think my heart skipped a few beats.  Why is she making me feel like this?  Is it possible that she shares…?  No way… So I couldn't really respond to that.  I just held her hand back and we walked through the forest like that.**

**Later, after she took a bath in the lake, we arrived in a village on the outskirts of Shingo after sunset.**

I've been sleeping on a rock floor for the past few hours.  I don't remember anymore.  Inu-Yasha led me in the forest…but wait, it wasn't Inu-Yasha because yesterday was a new moon and he was still in his demon form!  It was a girl…she must have brought me to this cave.  I turned around and saw there was a fire growing on some logs beside me.  To my left was a wall of water; I must be under a waterfall.  There was also a cot made out of wood and leaves.  Beside that I saw something gleaming.  The Shikon glow…this girl had a shard!  I tried to get up but my legs were tied as well as my hands.  Just then, I noticed I was in just underwear, not my uniform!  Where did it go?!?!

I sensed someone behind me.  I turned around and saw…me!  Well, she had my body and my clothes.  When she spoke, it was my voice.  "Good evening, Kagome."

I gasped.  "Who are you?"

She smiled.  "Why, I'm Kagome.  At least, that's what Inu-Yasha thinks…"

My eyes widened.  

"Don't worry; he's in good hands," she assured.  "He's so strong, brave…and his looks are marvelous…he is very good-looking."

A small rage started to glow.  "What are you trying to do?  You don't want the jewels?"

She glared at me.  "Don't misunderstand," she said.  "Of course I want the jewels but I also want the ½ breed.  He held my hand, you know.  I think he likes me…" she started to smile.

She was driving me to the point of sickness.  She is not going to take Inu-Yasha 

away from –er, I mean, she's not going to manipulate him into--, er…who am I kidding?  She is not going to take Inu-Yasha away from me, no matter what she is.  "Don't be stupid," I said.  "He only likes you because you look like me—"

"And you look like the mystic priestess Kikyo…correct?"  She had the last word.  I froze, not knowing what to say.  She just laughed at me.  "Well, I can't keep Inu-Honey waiting…after all, I'm going to keep him nice and warm tonight."  She walked through the waterfall.  But for some reason, I couldn't yell after her.  A sense of dread curled all around my body…

_…to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

See No Evil Chapter 3

            **We rested at a village near the Shingo Domain.  A local villager only had one room to spare for the two of us.  So what?  It's not like anything will happen.**

            The moon was barely there in the sky…but it was there, thank gods.  We were lying down on the opposite sides of the room.  I could hear her teeth slightly chattering.  After a few minutes, I turned around to see her standing beside me.

**            "Inu-Yasha, the air is kinda cold," she said, hugging herself.  "Can we share a futon?  Please?"**

**            The request took me by surprise.  At first I didn't know what to say.  Should I?  Should I not?  I shrugged.  "Sure," I answered.  "Just don't drool or kick."**

**            She smiled and crawled under the sheets.  "Thank you," she said.  I turned me back to her, thinking she'll fall fast asleep.  But, I felt her arm cross over my body.  I turned to see her.  The small lantern light gleamed on us.  Her face was so beautiful, er… I mean…who am I kidding?  It was. "Your body is so warm," she said.**

**            I think I just got warmer.  "Kagome, what are you—"**

**            "I love you."  Her words froze me.  She loves me?  She loves me?  Could she really feel that for me?  Does she think about me too like I think about her?**

**            Then in one instant, she kissed me.  I could feel the fire in her kiss.  When I tried to recollect my thoughts, she released.  The transition from kissing to not made my head spin.  I wanted more.  I pulled her in again, kissing her mouth.  Fighting those demons, waiting for her to come back from her world…this was my reward.  Her kiss.  I rolled her over on her back and held her body tight.  I took a deep breath, taking in her…**

**            Scent?  Her skin smelled like flowers and her hair had a hint of strawberries.  At least, it's supposed to.  No flowers or fruit.  I couldn't smell her skin or her hair.  Then her blood…her soul…her scent was different.  She had none.**

**            I quickly pulled her away.  She looked surprised.  "Inu-Yasha, what is it?"**

**            "Where's Kagome?"**

**            "But I'm right—"**

**            "Who are you?  And where is Kagome?"**

**            She shook her head.  "What…?"**

**            "Witch!  What did you do with Kagome?"  I needed to know…what did this look-a-like do with her?**

**            "Don't you lo—"**

**            "Witch!  What did you do to her?!"**

**            Her face turned sour; trying to hold back tears.  She got up and ran out the door.  I gotta go after her.  She could lead me to Kagome.**

            I tried crawling like a snail towards the jewel but I got so much scrapes and wounds I had to take a rest.  Just then, someone came through the waterfall.  It was that girl that looked like me.  When she came in, it was as if she was running from something.  She took deep breaths and…she was crying.  Her face and eyes were all pink.

            She knelt beside me.  She had an annoyed face.  "Why you?  What's so special about you?  I've known him longer than you!"

            I was confused by her words.  "You two know each other?"

            She turned away.  "He…I saw him about a year ago…I could sense his powers, even though he was put under that spell.  Every evening, we would share a sunset…and we would stay together until the sun rose."

            I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  She stalked him while he was asleep?!  That's just sick!  "You were hanging out with a guy that was fast asleep for 50 years?!"

            She glared at me.  "You can make things very unromantic."  She turned to the ground.  "He was alone…all by himself…I grew up by myself.  I thought he needed me.  He intrigued me."

            I looked into her eyes and it was only now I noticed it.  She was human.  However, she must have powers to change forms so her body was like a mutant but her soul was 100% human.  Before my eyes, she switched back to her true form: her thin body, her long black and blue hair, and her white skin and eyes.  "Excuse me?" I asked hesitantly.  "What is your name?"

            "So you were the voice I heard during my last year of entrapment."

            I turned and saw Inu-Yasha standing there.  My heart suddenly jumped!  He's here!  What the hell?  Get a hold of yourself!  He looked at me but when he saw I didn't have my clothes on, he turned away quickly.  Pervert!  

            He glared at her, his eyes cold.  "Miyu, right?  I never thought I would hear from you."

            She grabbed a sword from under her bed, pulled my hair back and placed the blade right next to my neck.  I gasped and my body automatically froze.  We all stayed silent for a moment until Miyu finally spoke.

            "When I was growing up, I found my powers at an early age.  I was declared a monster… a demon, even though my parents were human.  They disowned me, and left me in the forests all alone.  I grew up lonely, starving for someone that would care, because I was never acceptable for anyone.  I wasn't completely human because of my shape-shifting abilities; I wasn't completely demon because I had the blood and soul of a human.  A few years ago, I heard rumors, guarded rumors, of a ½ breed that fell under a sleep spell of this former lover, a priestess.  It took me a while but I found you.  You, Inu-Yasha, were all alone.  I thought maybe I could help you ease the pain when you woke up.  It helped ease my pain too…"

            Inu-Yasha scratched his forehead in a manner as if he didn't care.  Go figure.  "Well, it's not like I cared about company.  I mean, I was asleep…" he said in a simple tone.

            She yanked on my hair again and I could feel a trickle of blood fall from my neck.  My blood?  Yah, it was.  There was a slight sting from the open cut.  "Inu-Yasha…why this girl?  I have been loyal to you after all this time and this walking copy comes around.  What is so good about her?"  I saw her eyes turned angry to sad.  "When I kissed you, you only kissed me back because you thought I was her…true?"

            My eyes widened.  They kissed?!  Wait, he kissed her when she looked like me?  What happened?  And why is he blushing?!

            Inu-Yasha just coughed. "Uh…"

            "I thought you could help me, Inu-Yasha," Miyu dug her sword a little deeper into me.  "I guess I have to get ready of some obstacles."

_…to be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

See No Evil Chapter 4

            I saw Inu-Yasha ready to draw his sword.  "No!  Don't attack her!" I ordered.

            "Why the--?" he protested.

            "SIT!" I demanded.  "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

            "Gragh!" he screamed in pain.

            "Miyu, I may have the same soul as Kikyo, and I may share her looks but I own my personality.  I have my own identity.  I act differently compared to her.  And you can't force people to like you and you cant pretend to be other people.  You have to be true to who you are."  Maybe if I reasoned with her, she'll let go.

            She pulled the blade off and yanked my hair back, my back hurting.  "You don't get it, do you?  I was by myself for 15 years! 15! You probably have a loving family and friends.  And you have what I want!  Why?  Because you got lucky!  By being born with his lover's face, you managed to keep him!  Why else would he care for you so much in a short time?  Why else would he kiss me, thinking I was you?!"

            I tired to ignore her words but I was beginning to think she was right.  Does he only manage with me because the jewels and the fact I am her reincarnation?  She pushed me towards Inu-Yasha.  He cut the ropes that bound me.  Then she threw her sword, the tip of the blade embedding itself into the rocks on the floor beside me.  She approached her bed and threw at us a shiny object.  The jewel!  "I don't need it anymore," she said.  "I could have used it to keep my form into Kagome but forget it.  I have no use for it."

            I picked up the jewel.  I felt so sorry for her.  "Come with us," I invited.

            "What the hell?" Inu-Yasha asked.  "Are you crazy?"

            I shot him an angry look.  I was tempted to give him 10 sits, but I decided against it.

            "Why? To travel with you two, desiring what you have everyday, knowing that I could never have it?  I'd rather be miserable and alone than miserable and seeing you everyday," Miyu said, looking at him.  She took off my uniform, revealing her black leotard under, and threw my clothes at me. "Get out…" 

            "But-?" I wanted to talk more but Inu-Yasha just put his hand on my shoulder.  

            "Get dressed, Kagome."  He said.  "It's cold outside."  After that, we walked under the waterfall and we left her as she walked deeper into her cavern.

            **I could tell Kagome didn't want to leave her.  But we had to.**

**            The river from the waterfall led to the village.  As we walked down, kagome just stared at the water, deep in thought.  It drove me crazy. "Ok, what is it?"**

**            She shook her head.  Then she stopped in her tracks.  I didn't notice until I was about 5 feet ahead of her.  Her face looked sad…and cute.  Ahem, I gotta stop that.  Well, point is she was sad.  She finally spoke.  "Inu-Yasha, when you look at me, what do you see?"**

**            I looked at her, puzzled.  What kind of question is that?  If I said "ugly" I'm guessing she would feel worse.  Then again, I would be lying, wouldn't I?  I mean, er…um…if I said "ugly" I would hurt her feelings.  Period.  I kinda chuckled.  "Well, you sure got blood on your neck."  I took a bit of my sleeve and started to wipe the red stains off her skin.**

**            She pulled on my sideburns and yanked me forward, making me meet her desperate gray gaze.  "Look into my eyes, Inu-Yasha.  Tell me what you see."  She choked on some of her words, trying not to show how much she wanted an answer.**

**            So, it's one of those questions.  Those kind of questions that admit feelings that could make hearts break or feel elated.  Damn those questions.  Damn humanity.  Damn the impossible emotions of caring and love.  Those things will hurt someone more than any wound.  It will hurt her if I lie, telling her she's a worthless shell.  What's the point of telling lies?  For survival?  In this case, survival from what?**

**            "I see…" I began, "a girl.  She's feeble and can be an air-head.  However, all her imperfections are overpowered by her heart.  The girl I see shows compassion, mercy and understanding.  In the demon world, these are seen as weaknesses, but in truth, it takes more courage and strength to care for others ahead of yourself."  I continued.  "This girl is who she is because that is her, not anyone else.  When I look into her face, especially like this, I see Kagome.  Not Kikyo or anyone else.  I see the person I've grown to know and lov…like hanging around with." Good cover-up. "And I hang out with her because I like her for who she is…"  After that, I realized I almost told her all my feelings!  How could I be so careless?  I had to watch it.  The thing is that it's been a while and …I can't deny my feelings for her.  It's just that there is no right way to say it nor is there a right time and place.  I wish there was.  Until then, I concentrated on what was occurring now.  I waited for a while until I spoke again.  "Is that the only question?"**

**            Small pools of tears formed in her eyes during my speech.  She smiled slighty.**

**            We walked a little further down until we reached.  She sat down; I followed.  Kagome stared at the horizon.  One thin orange streak lined the horizon and the village below us.  The sky was turning pink, purple and orange with fluffy clouds.  She sighed.  "I don't want to be like Miyu…"**

**            "What, crazy?"**

**            "No, alone."**

**            "Oh."  I looked at her and she sighed again.  "Don't worry," I assured.  "I'll make sure you won't."**

**            Then she gave me that smile that I love so much.  She looked real cute like that.  When Kagome smiled, she let out a feeling of affection that I could feel.  She leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed again.  "Thank you." **

**            I took a deep breath.  This could be a perfect time to…then I remembered I lied to her.  "I gotta be honest, Kagome.  When I said I liked you, I was lying.  Kinda.  I do, but there's more.  Whenever you are in a life or death situation, I'm so scared that you'll leave me.  I don't want to be alone, either.  So, I'd rather die than live without you.  All those things I told you that you are…those make me attracted to you.  Your personality, your beauty…those things intrigue me.  I care for you; more than a friend.  I'm just wondering what you would say if I told you I love you."  I waited for her answer.  A few seconds passed.  "Kagome? Kagome?"**

**            Her eyes were closed.  The stupid girl fell asleep on me?! That twit!! And here I was…I lifted her up, putting her on my back.  I headed to the village.**

**            When we arrived at the house, I placed her on my futon.  I pulled the comforter over her body.  Just then, she whispered, "Then I would say I do, too," and she kissed my nose.  She hit the futon and fell into a deep sleep.  **

**            I sat there for a while, shocked.  She heard me?  She tricked me?! That twit!! **

            And when I looked at her face, I wanted to find the jewels more than ever.  I have to.  Being a ½ demon wasn't good enough for her.  I want to accompany her.  Finding the jewels would help my new mission…humanity…

_…the end_

*Note: The scene when Kagome was telling Inu-Yasha to look at her and tell her what he sees is something I read out of.  The original idea was from a Ranma ½ fic I read.  It was the cutest thing, but I didn't use it exactly; I altered it so it could fit the storyline.  As for the character Miyu the Shape-shifter, she is all my creation. 


End file.
